


Factually Accurate World History

by helloml



Category: World History - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloml/pseuds/helloml
Summary: So this is how I choose to study, a jumble of short fics about ancient civilizations, famous people in history and more.Ch 1. Hammurabi my kingMore to come





	Factually Accurate World History

Hammarabi was occupied intimately with his mistress Filina, when his wife Georgina stormed into the room, angry that women still hadn't received many rights. Georgina saw her husband in the compromising position and screamed "Just because you installed your own legal code selflishly named after yourself, fixed the tax system, and actively fix canals doesn't mean you can dance with no pants with anyone!"

"Hey I'm a great ruler, I put the laws where everyone can see them, and the old legal code just inciraged vegence, my new system creates stability and justice!" Ham replied.

Georgina then spoken, ignoring the tension, " hey, I'm not just anyone. My father is the lead astronomer, and he's training me to predict eclipses and tell movement of planets. Luckily we woman can have almost any job here, unlike in Sumer"

Filina responded to her with " we woman don't have enough rights here! We may be able to have jobs, leave our husbands and take property with us, and our parents plan our marriages, unlike in Sumer where the men pick marriages and we are unable to leave them, but we shouldn't stop there. We could be better still. And Hammarabi, according to your own code, you will face consequence. An eye for an eye aye"

Hammarabi got what was coming for him. Sadly the patriarchy existed for centuries to come.

**Author's Note:**

> If your reading this, I'm so sorry


End file.
